


Tony gets what he wants

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Chest Hair, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Sex, Hairy Chest, Lap Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Restless Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, bottom!tony, lot of cum, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets into a really violent and rough situation with Logan, wich he loves a little to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony gets what he wants

-You like that stark? Sure you do- Logan said has he buried deep his thick cock inside Tony’s mouth. He almost chocked on it, because it was a very long as well as thick member. Tony looked sexily to Logan as the cock was fucking his mouth. Both of them were naked and had great athletically body’s. Logan was very hairy, what else could you expect from the wolverine, it was dark and soft hair and Tony loved that Logan was like that…he had fucked with Steve before, but that wasn’t as good…because Steve waxed his body; that’s was what was exiting of having sex with the hairy and brutal wolverine.  
-Get down on fours I need to fuck your ass.  
Tony got on his hands and knees letting his ass open for Logan so he could check out that pice of meat and a line his cock to Tony’s ass hole, Logan like it dry because it made him force his cock in and cause a great deal of pain to the lover he was fucking with; Even so Tony didn’t want to get prepared, so both were in the same page.  
Logan inserted his member in one potent and strong thrust that made Tony cry out loud- O my God!!!! You are a beast, an animal, you are so fucking big!!!!  
-Yeah honey I like you screaming.  
The intrusion that he made resulted in Tony’s hole ache and burn from inside. Logan began kissing forcefully Tony’s neck; he was acting like a wolf in heat.  
-I want to hear you say it Tony!  
-I want you to fuck me without mercy!!, just like the sluty bitch I am!!!!  
Logan began to make his thrusts more violent, he didn’t care how Tony felt, and the Iron Man was screaming hard in each one of them. He like it like that, Steve was just too sweet and love making, but he needed a stallion, a wolf like this to make him feel alive; some one that could give him pleasure not caring for his wellbeing. Logan didn’t use condoms, Steve did, and that’s how Tony like it…”fuck protection...i want his cum inside me, I want him to breed my ass like if we are going to have triplets”  
-Faster! Faster! Logan, go faster!  
Logan complied and made him almost regret his words; his ass was pumped like if Logan could go even faster…it was a sexy and sweaty moment. Logan’s hair chest got stick in Tony’s back and that turned Tony on, and he started making Tony to push his ass hole more into Logan’s thickness.  
-You’re so big!!!...I am your bitch!!!...breed my ass!!!  
Logan was close, but not that close, and he gave and gave him stronger thrusts every time he went in the hole ride in-Yeah you are a fucking animal Wolverine.  
Tony liked taking dirty, something that he could never do with Steve, Logan was his salvation, he was banging him like a god only could.  
Logan shot his load inside of him, more cum that a normal person could it was even more that what a wolf could offer…it was very large amount of cum that filed his anus; Logan left his cock inside and that made Tony fell like he had reached his maximun capacity, making cum drop outside his hole do to no more space factor.  
-Don’t even think we are finished here Stark.  
-I didn’t even think so.  
-Now get on my lap, we are going to make lap sex…my favourite and now maybe you can kiss me.  
-Logan do whatever you want with me, I am your bitch.  
Logan grabbed him and started again to fuck him- Like that?  
-Yes!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
